


Mirrors

by Bluecrownedbird



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:13:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21876460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluecrownedbird/pseuds/Bluecrownedbird
Summary: Grindeldore Holiday Exchange 2019 ♥Prompts: Bright colours, Mirrors, Running away together AU
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37
Collections: Grindeldore Holiday Exchange 2019





	Mirrors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Schursch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schursch/gifts).



Happy Holidays!

Here's my gift for you, [Schursch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schursch), hope you like it! ♥


End file.
